The Purge
by lateVMlover
Summary: This is a story that has Klaus seeking a cure for Rebekah and discovering the Dark Slayer Faith, a woman that is both strong enough and dark enough to handle the beast within him. This begins with both The Originals and the Vampire Diaries winter finales, but it will take place in AU setting eventually ending back in New Orleans after the second half of season 3 airs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after Cami is killed during season 3. A heartbroken Klaus leaves New Orleans after killing all the Strix. He seeks a witch to save Rebekah. Eventually, his journey leads him to Cleveland where Faith is living, protecting the hellmouth there. For** _ **BTVS**_ **, this takes place a few years after season 7. Begins with a slight** _ **Vampire Diaries**_ **crossover.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of** _ **BTVS**_ **,** _ **The Originals**_ **, or the** _ **Vampire Diaries**_ **.**

Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

Klaus was covered in his enemies' blood and still he craved more. Seething, he looked at Tristan crying over his sister Aurora's body. Lucian's body lay beside her. Klaus had killed him first. Lucien was the one who brought Cami to Aurora's attention to begin with.

"She took Cami from me. Rebekah is cursed because of her! She deserves a thousand deaths!" Klaus exclaimed angrily.

"She was sick, Niklaus! She loved you!" an anguished Tristan cried, rocking her body.

"Sick she may have been, but she was too selfish to ever understand what love was!" Klaus said coldly. "You allowed your fear of mortality to bring about this sire line war. Now all your soldiers are dead. I want it known that all who come against me and those I love will die," Klaus said.

"Kill me now and be done with it!" Tristan cried.

"I'd rather you suffer your immortal life all alone knowing that anytime you begin to care about anyone or anything I could come along at a moment's notice and snatch it from you," Klaus said, hatred dripping from his every breath.

He turned to leave, nodding to Elijah and Marcel. Marcel was the only Strix allowed to live. Klaus never considered him one since he pretended allegiance to Tristan only to find out what they were up to.

Elijah, though, wasn't about to allow Tristan to live. He walked up to the first vampire he created. "You are such a disappointment," he said with a sigh. Then he reached down and ripped off his head.

Klaus had paused to watch. He couldn't hold back the smirk. His brother could still surprise him. He went home, washing the blood from his body and donning fresh clothes. A desire to hold his daughter filled him, so he went next door to Hayley's.

Jackson opened the door. "Is it over?" he asked, stepping back to let Klaus in.

"It is. They are all dead. No threat to our lines or to Hope remains," Klaus said. Hayley appeared with Hope in her arms.

"Dadda!" Hope called. Her first word had been that. Klaus never tired of hearing it. She was his light, his heart—the only thing keeping him from becoming lost in his darkness.

He reached out and took her from Hayley, hugging her. "Daddy's here, sweetheart," he told her.

Hayley looked at him in concern. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Okay enough," he said. He kissed his daughter. Then he looked up at Hayley. "I need to leave this city for a while. I am unfit to be around Hope in the state I am in."

Hayley frowned. "Hope lost me for months, Klaus. She doesn't need to lose you, too," Hayley said.

"She'll never lose me," he replied. "I will only be gone a few weeks. I will seek out covens and find someone strong enough to free my sister from her curse."

Hayley nodded. "All right," she said. "Will you call?"

"Yes," Klaus agreed. "Elijah will remain home with Freya. Hope will be protected."

"Hope is always protected," Hayley said fiercely. Jackson put his arm around her in support.

"I know, little wolf," Klaus said with a half-smile. "Nevertheless, Elijah is the strongest next to me. He would die for you both." He looked at Jackson. "Even you."

Jackson didn't like the reminder that Klaus' brother would give his life for him or his family even though he knew it was true. It was hard to resent a man so devoted to his family even if he was in love with your wife.

He kissed Hope one last time and handed her back to Hayley. "Goodbye, little one. I will return," he said.

"Bye-bye!" Hope said with a grin.

Startled, Klaus looked at Hayley, who looked equally surprised. "When did she learn to say that?" he asked.

Hayley grinned. "Just now," she said. She grabbed Hope's hand and showed her how to wave goodbye.

Klaus hated knowing he might miss other firsts, but he knew he had to leave. He was no good to anyone right now. "Bye-bye, Hope. Daddy loves you," he said, dropping a kiss on her head. His eyes locked with Hayley, who regarded him with concern.

"Be careful," she advised.

Klaus didn't make promises he had no intention of keeping. "I'll return soon," he said, hoping that was true. He forced himself to leave his daughter behind, knowing she was in good hands.

***** _Three Days Later*****_

Klaus spent a few days driving to Florida and killing whenever the mood struck him. There was always some foolish vampire that didn't know who he was. He spoke to a coven in Tallahassee that got him nowhere. Bloody witches were all the same. He was an abomination that no one wanted to help. Frustrated, he decided to find a witch he knew would help and drove to Mystic Falls.

When he entered the town, it was clear something was very wrong. No one was around. The town was utterly empty. He pulled up to the Mystic Grille and got out of his car, disturbed by the lack of noise and movement. New Orleans was so full of life. Mystic Falls was now a ghost town. The contrast was unsettling.

He wondered what had happened to destroy his old home so thoroughly. It bothered him that Caroline hadn't called him for help. He walked into the Grille, hoping to find someone to explain what was happening.

His sister's former lover, the lone human in the Salavatore's circle of friends was sitting alone at a table. He looked up when Klaus entered. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Klaus!" Matt exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a witch," Klaus said. "Do want to fill me in on what has happened to this town?"

Matt looked wary and guarded—a hardness about him that Klaus had never seen. "A lot," he said with a sigh.

"How about I pour myself a drink while you fill me in?" Klaus asked.

Matt wasn't sure what compelled him to share so much with the hybrid who'd caused him and his friends so much suffering. However, he was lonely. He was the sole guardian of a town that was devoid of human life. The Mikaelsons, no matter the problem they caused, had never sought to destroy his home as the heretics had.

Klaus listened to Matt's story without interruption. When Matt spoke of vampire witches, Klaus blinked in surprise. His mother would so not approve. However, when Matt shared that Caroline was magically knocked up, he spoke. "Is she okay?" he asked. Caroline was a dream not forgotten. One day their paths would cross again.

"You know Caroline. Nothing fazes her for long. Her mom died last year of cancer, so she's missing her a lot right now," Matt said.

Klaus felt a pang of sympathy. His little golden vampire was going to be a mother. How extraordinary! He was surprised that he felt no resentment or jealousy over the fact. Instead, he felt happy for her. "Those babies will find no better mother," Klaus said.

"I heard that you—that you fathered a child," Matt said, haltingly. "Is that true?"

Klaus nodded. "I have a daughter. It seems my werewolf side did the impossible. Hope will be two in the spring," Klaus said proudly.

"What brings you to town?" Matt asked.

"We had a battle with the sire lines back in New Orleans. The first humans Rebekah, Elijah, and I turned decided to try and put us in a protective custody of sorts," Klaus shared. "We killed them all, of course. But Rebekah has been cursed by one of their tricks. I need a witch to save my sister."

"Bonnie is at school in Whitmore. She shares a room with Caroline. You can find her there," Matt said. "I'll call and tell her you're coming."

"What can I do to help you? This town is a tomb," Klaus said.

"You can go to the Salvatores' and kill the insane heretic vampire living there. Stefan and Damon have been trying to kill him, but he is too strong for them," Matt shared.

"Consider it done," Klaus said.

"If we get them to leave, we can begin bringing back our town," Matt said.

Klaus downed his drink. "Are you tired of being weak? I can make you a vampire, so you can be strong enough to protect your town," Klaus offered.

"Thanks but I don't want to become the thing that's destroyed it to begin with," Matt said firmly.

"Come now, Matt. You have to know that each person is as a vampire the person they are at heart," Klaus told him. "Caroline became the best version of herself, did she not?"

"Caroline is the exception to every rule," Matt said with a smile.

Klaus chuckled. "Very true," he said.

"I'll call Bonnie now," Matt said. He pulled out his phone. "Bon, are you at your dorm?

"No. I'm in my car. Caroline called me. She's at Stefan's. I was unconscious since Nora drained all my magic," Bonnie said.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked her.

"Yea. Just a headache. Caroline needs help with Stefan and Damon. Julian stabbed Damon with that sword that has the phoenix stone on it. So he's trapped in some type of hell. Stefan had some harebrained plan to kidnap Mary Lou to draw out Julian, so Nora got pissed and did the same thing to him," Bonnie said. "I've got to help them somehow, and I have no idea what to do."

"Klaus is here. Maybe he can help. He'll kill Julian at least," Matt said.

"Really?" Bonnie asked. "We could use something good happening for once. I'll see you guys soon."

"Looks like things are a real mess," Klaus said, shaking his head.

"They really are. I don't think you want to get dragged into the mud with us," Matt said, standing.

"I can handle the mud," Klaus said. "And I relish a good fight."

Klaus and Matt arrived at the Salvatores before Bonnie. Caroline met them at the door. She was very surprised to see Klaus.

"Klaus!" Caroline said, surprised to see him.

"Hello, love," he said, smiling at her. She was a sight for sore eyes. "You're radiant!"

She looked embarrassed and put her hand to her stomach. "A lot's happened since you left," she said with a smile.

"So I heard," he said. "Congratulations."

Caroline was so scared for Stefan and Damon and worried about being a mother or not being one that having Klaus there was such a relief. He was an immovable force. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "I'm really glad you're here," she said.

"It's good to see you," he said.

"I filled Klaus in on what he's missed," Matt said.

"It's been crazy. People dying and coming back to life right and left," Caroline said with a grin.

"I've experienced a bit of that myself. My mother figured out how to come back in human form and my father was brought back by a witch after the Other Side collapsed," Klaus shared.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked.

"Some people are even more fun killing the second time," Klaus said smugly.

Matt laughed. "Same old Klaus," he said. At least that hadn't changed.

"So first thing's first. Where's this Julian?" Klaus asked.

"Did someone call my name?" Julian asked, appearing.

"Is this the guy who's squatting in my friend Stefan's house?" Klaus asked.

"That's him," Caroline said, giving the man an angry glare.

Mary Lou and Norma appeared behind him. "Who is this?" Norma asked.

"This is Klaus Mikaelson. Hopefully, he's here to kill you," Caroline said, glaring at the girls.

"I do need a witch, though. I'll let one of them live," Klaus said.

"If you need a witch, you can keep Stefan's old girlfriend Valerie alive. She's one of them. Stefan knocked her up when she was human, and Julian made her miscarry their baby. Stefan never knew," Caroline shared. "He probably won't like it if you kill her."

Klaus nodded, moving before anyone could react. He punched his hand through Julian's chest, pulling out his heart. "One down. Two to go," he said, tossing the heart aside.

The two girls linked hands and tried to bring Klaus to his knees with pain. Klaus just smirked. "Is that the best you got?" he asked. The girls looked scared for the first time. "Which one of them sent Stefan to hell?"

"It was Nora," Caroline said, pointing to the brunette.

Klaus grinned and moved again in a blur, killing the two women, starting with Nora. "There. Problem solved," he said.

Matt just shook his head. "You make that look too easy," he complained.

"Thank you," Caroline said, relieved that one problem was solved.

Bonnie opened the front door and saw the bodies. "You killed them?" she asked, looking up at Klaus.

"It's what I'm good at," Klaus said with a shrug. "I took care of one of your problems. Now I need you to help me with mine."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay, but I need to check on Damon and Stefan first," she said.

Valerie appeared. "You killed them? Now I have no one," she said woefully.

"I guess that's what happens when you surround yourself with psychos," Caroline said, unsympathetic.

Klaus grinned at her. He had missed her. They went into the living room. Damon was on the couch and Stefan the floor. They both appeared dead.

Klaus watched with interest as Bonnie went to Damon's side, upset. Had the oldest Salvatore finally won over the witch?

"Oh, Damon. Not again," Bonnie murmured, stroking his head.

Klaus looked at Matt. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"She and Damon were stuck in a hell purgatory with a psychotic heretic that tortured them for several months," Matt explained. "They bonded. The ass they were trapped with is the one who put a sleeping spell on Elena, tying her life to Bonnie's. When Bonnie dies, Elena will wake up."

Klaus knew how much the vampire loved his brother's former girl, so he couldn't believe that Damon hadn't killed Bonnie immediately. "Things really have changed," he murmured.

"It looks like that freeing the Salvatores is going to take some time," Klaus said. "So how about you help me first?"

Bonnie stood, nodding. "What's going on?" she asked.

Klaus explained what he was needing. "I will consult my grimoires," Bonnie said. She looked at Valerie. "Do you know anything about this type of curse?"

"I know that something like this can only be broken by a very powerful witch," Valerie said.

"We'll figure it out, Klaus," Bonnie assured him.

Klaus grinned. "This is just like old times," he said.

***** _Cleveland Hellmouth*****_

Faith was bored. "That was the lamest world ending attempt yet," she complained to Xander.

"Yea, they do seem to be kind of tame lately," he agreed.

"It's because there's too many slayers fighting. Takes the fun out of it. The odds are always in our favor," Faith said.

"Makes me miss Sunnyhell," Xander said.

Faith's eyes lit up. "Now Sunnydale knew how to keep a gal guessing," she said. "I'm bored and horny. Do you want to take me for a ride?"

"Be there, done that. I still have the whiplash," Xander said with a smirk. Surprisingly, he and Faith had become good friends in the past two years. She still hit on him all the time. More since she and Robin broke up a year ago. However, Xander knew it was mostly just a reflex with her. They'd spent a year in Europe finding their footing, collecting and training slayers. Then the Cleveland hellmouth started acting up, so Giles decided it was Faith's turn to be in charge of one. Technically, Xander was the Watcher in charge of the slayers stationed there. There was a dozen or so besides Faith.

Xander threw his arm across her shoulder. "Cheer up, Faith. Willow is coming back in a few weeks. We have Andrew to torture in the meantime," he said.

"I just wish someone would come to town that wasn't trying to end the world but could give me a good workout!" Faith said with a sigh.

"It's a new year," Xander reminded. "I'm sure someone or something will come along to play with you." He grinned at her.

"I can only hope…" she said.

***** _Chapter End*****_

 _Not really sure how long this will end up being. I may write a few chapters and then finish it after season 3 of the Originals is done. I really like the idea of Klaus crossing Faith's path._


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad some of you are interested in reading more. I think I will write another chapter or two and then stop until season 3 is over of The Originals. I want to reunite the characters within the framework of the current season. That means this story won't be nearly as long as some of my others. I hope you'll enjoy what I write, though. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2: Professor X

 _*****Two Days Later*****_

Klaus left Mystic Falls after staying to make sure Stefan and his brother were freed from their prison. He still thought of his time with Stefan in Chicago fondly. Not to mention, Mystic Falls held more than one fond memory. He didn't like to see it in such dire straits and was confident his Caroline would put everything to right eventually. The woman was a born manager, and the men she surrounded herself with were putty in her hands. Now that the fair Elena was taking a permanent nap, there was none to gainsay Caroline. It brought him comfort to know that she was being granted her heart's secret desire. He vowed to keep a better eye on the town and ensure no harm befell her.

Bonnie, for all her gifts, was unable to aid him in his quest to free Rebekah. She did, however, assure him that Cleveland, Ohio had become a vortex of mystical power. Just as New Orleans' ancestral magics drew in witches, werewolves, and Mikaelson vampires, so did this city. Except it drew in other supernatural and more dangerous creatures. Bonnie said some referred to it as the mouth of hell. She'd laughed when she'd said it, but she assured Klaus that a powerful magical force was in the area. Grateful for his help with the Salvatores, she offered to go with him to smooth the way. Klaus, though, wasn't ready to be so social and declined her invitation. He'd call her if he felt he needed her help. Matt was still fond of Rebekah and asked to be kept informed of her well-being. Klaus agreed and left Mystic Falls before feeling too strong of a desire to beat Damon Salvatore senseless. It seemed that without Elena the man was even more tiresome than normal.

Klaus drove toward Cleveland, enjoying the countryside view. He drove to Pittsburgh, stopping before it got dark. He decided against drive through to Cleveland, preferring to find a hotel and arriving at his destination that was just about two hours away. Before going to sleep, he called Hayley as he did every night.

"May I say goodnight to Hope?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said. "I'll put the phone on speakerphone. She's over here in her crib, playing with that little doll you got her for Christmas—mostly she chews on it."

Klaus smiled at the image. "Do her teeth pain her still?" he asked. He hated when she had begun teething.

"Not much. It's just normal for babies to stick everything in their mouths. It's how they learn Evelyn tells me," Hayley said. "Go ahead, she can hear you."

Klaus spoke to his daughter like he did every night. Telling her how much he missed her and how much he loved her. Then he asked Hayley, "All is well?"

"Yes. The city is preparing for New Year's Eve tomorrow. There's a lot of visitors but not trouble so far. Marcel and Elijah as well as Jackson are keeping an eye on things," she shared.

"That is good," he said.

"Where are you now?" she asked. She'd been surprised that he'd called so regularly. Hope, though, always smiled whenever she heard his voice. She'd look forever and get fussy after the call ended. She didn't quite know why she could hear him and not see him.

"I'm in Pittsburgh. I decided to rest here and drive to Cleveland in the morning so that I'll have an entire day to uncover something," he said.

"Good idea. I hope you find something. Freya's still looking, too," she added.

"I will call you tomorrow," he said.

"Hope misses you, so hurry and get this done," she urged.

"I shall. Goodnight to both of you," Klaus said, hanging up. He went to bed determined to find something to free Rebekah in the morning.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Klaus drove into Cleveland without any real idea how to approach his query. He had a name of a school: Professor X's School for Gifted Girls, which he thought must be a joke. He knew enough about American pulp culture to get the X-Men reference. Klaus couldn't help but wonder if the founders just had a whimsical sense of humor or if the school carried girls with special powers. Could it be a school for witches? Now that was fascinating and unexpected.

He decided to go into the school and get a meeting with the leader—the Professor X. Of course, the person may not exist. The title could just be completely made up. However, it was a good a place as any to start.

The address led him to a place on the edge of the city. There was a massive gate. "These blokes really take the security of the girls seriously," he murmured. Klaus rolled down the window and pushed the intercom.

"Yes?" a female voice asked.

"I would like to speak to whomever is in charge," Klaus said into the microphone.

"Why?" the girl asked.

Klaus blinked, not expecting that. Nor did he expect to be questioned by such a young woman. He wondered how he should answer. Grinning, he said honestly, "I'm looking for a witch."

"Which one?" the girl asked, surprising him.

Klaus grinned into the place he figured was a camera. "The most powerful one you got," he said.

"If you're looking to destroy the world, we don't do that here," the cheeky girl replied. Klaus heard someone else yell, "Tami! You are not supposed to engage people we don't know! How many times does Xander have to tell you that!"

There was buzzing sound, and the gate opened. "You can come in if you're not evil," the girl said.

A surprised laughed escaped Klaus; he didn't know what to think. The school was obviously run by mad children. He slowly drove his car through the gate and a wave of nausea hit him. His insides felt like they were about to explode. "What the hell?" he said. Then he realized that if witches were in the school they'd put some type of protection barrier on it. It was probably meant to detour anyone dangerous or supernatural. The girl told him that he could come in if he wasn't evil. Being judged by someone or something he didn't know enraged him. However, he wasn't about to be knocked off course by young school girls. He pushed the gas pedal, propelling the car through the gate.

Fortunately, the pressure and sickness eased off as soon he completely crossed the threshold. For the first time, Klaus was hopeful that he'd find a witch strong enough to help his sister. This level of protection spell wasn't done by an amateur.

He drove up a long driveway. A very large building that looked more like an old hospital than a school sat at the end. A few smaller buildings were scattered around. However, Klaus figured the person he'd need to speak with would be in the largest building, so that's where he went.

A very tall and attractive African American greeted him. "Hello, may I help you?" he asked. He had a goatee and was seething with repressed energy.

"Are you in charge?" Klaus asked.

The man held out his hand. "I am Robin Wood, the principal," he introduced, giving Klaus a warm smile.

Klaus took his hand. "Klaus Mikaelson," he said, returning his smile. "No Professor X?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Xander is one of the professors here and best friends with the founder. He convinced her to let him name the school," Robin said.

"How could we pass up the chance to honor the great Professor Xavier?" another voice said. Klaus looked and saw a much smaller younger guy in a suit and bow tie.

"He is a _fictional_ character, Andrew. You do not name buildings after imaginary people!" Robin Wood exclaimed in annoyance. Klaus got the feeling this was an old argument.

"Lucky for us Xander is very real," Andrew said smugly. He glanced curiously at Klaus. "Is this a new potential Watcher? How come Giles didn't call me. I'm supposed to know about all new arrivals! Buffy says I'm in charge of the Watchers!"

"Uh, no, you're not," another male voice said. Klaus looked at him with interest. This man actually sported a black leather jacket and an eye patch. He was much more casual than the principal and sported a mocking grin. "What Buffy said was, 'Xander, keep Robin from killing Andrew as he helps you with the watchers.' I'm in charge. _You_ help _me_."

"Mr. Mikaelson, this is Xander Harris, one of our professors," Robin said.

"The Professor X, I presume?" Klaus asked with a grin.

Xander just smiled back, unashamed. "What can I say? Since I lost my eye, my ladies have trouble saying no to me!" he shared.

"Willow loved the idea," Andrew reminded them.

"Gentleman, our guest did not come to hear about our silly dramas," Robin chided. He looked at Klaus. "Forgive their poor manners."

"We were raised on a hellmouth. What do you expect?" Xander said with a grin.

"A hellmouth?" Klaus asked curiously.

"It's our pet name for Sunnydale, California. It was more like Sunnyhell. Lots of crime and death. Eventually, God did the world a favor and swallowed it up in a giant earth quake," Xander said. "So you're not a new Watcher?"

Klaus shook his head. "I'm not sure what that is," he said. "Watcher of what?"

"Let's go into my office," Robin said, interrupting. Conversations with Buffy's friends always took over any group setting. The man was a stranger, and they had no understanding of decorum. He told Andrew, "Will you make sure that Faith doesn't push the girls too hard? They all had a late night."

Andrew looked scared. "You want _me_ to try and reign in Faith? I value my unbruised and unbroken body!" he said dramatically.

"I didn't say for you to try to stop anything," Robin said impatiently. "Just come get me if the girls seem too weary." They'd been up late stopping an apocalypse.

After Andrew left, Robin turned his penetrating gaze to Klaus. "So what can we do for you, sir?" he asked.

"As I said at the gate, I'm in need of a witch," Klaus said.

"And what makes you think we would know anything about witches or witchcraft?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A witch friend in another state told me that you might. She said Cleveland was a vortex of some type of magical power that attracted a lot of bad element," Klaus said.

"Yep, we traded one hellmouth for another," Xander said with a sardonic smile.

"So this place really _is_ the mouth of hell?" Klaus asked. He'd heard rumors of such things but had dismissed them as exaggerations or excuses to explain crime waves.

When Xander started to answer, Robin cut him off. "Look, we don't know you. We don't know why you need a witch. Until you tell us more about yourself, we won't be revealing anymore about this school."

"So it is a school?" Klaus asked curiously. Never in his many years had he come across a school with leaders like this. The principal carried himself as the leader, but Professor X seemed to not respect his authority as one would expect.

"It was once a hospital for the criminally insane. We converted it a few years ago," Robin said. "So where are you from?"

"New Orleans most recently. My family originates from Norway, but I was born here. A life abroad, though, gave me my current accent," Klaus said easily.

"When the girls hear it, they'll go nuts," Xander said with a grin. "Are you single?"

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Xander asked. When Klaus' eyes grew dark and somber, he winced, sensing the man's pain. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry."

"It is alright," Klaus said. "I just lost someone I cared deeply for. And now my sister has been cursed. I really hope someone here can help me."

"What kind of curse?" Xander asked.

"It was put on a dagger. She was stabbed with it and does not die. It's like she's a sleep, but the sleep is one of torment. She suffers greatly. It's apparent for anyone to see," Klaus explained.

Xander and Robin both looked at him thoughtfully. Robin sensed there was more to this man than his easy manner implied. Used to being surrounded by powerful people and raised by one, he knew when a person had power. This man had ample. Robin wasn't quick to offer more power to an unknown player.

"We might know someone who could help," Xander said. "I can make a call."

Klaus found it was interesting that the teacher didn't defer to the principal. Just exactly who was in charge here?

"You know Faith has to approve that," Robin said.

"Faith isn't the boss of me," Xander insisted. Then he looked sheepish. "Except when she is."

"Who is Faith?" Klaus asked.

"She's in charge of our self-dense classes," Robin said easily.

Why would someone in charge of self-defense be the boss of any adults? Klaus was finding this group of people more and more intriguing.

"Why don't I take Klaus to meet Faith and explain the situation?" Xander suggested.

"Fine," Robin said. "Keep me in the loop. Tell Faith to ease up today."

"You know they're not built that way," Xander chided.

"Try," Robin ordered.

Xander got to his feet and Klaus followed. "Let's go," Xander said, beckoning him to follow him.

Klaus followed the professor out of the room, leading them down the hall. Then a question occurred to him. "So what exactly are you the professor of?" he asked the man.

Xander stopped in front of some double doors. He laughed and turned to Klaus. "That is not as easy question to answer as you'd think," he said. Then he opened the doors.

Klaus peered into the room and was astonished. He saw about two dozen young girls in various ages engaged in hand to hand combat like he'd never seen.

What the hell kind of school was this?

***** _Chapter End*****_

 _I hadn't planned on the Professor X stuff, but I found it entirely too amusing. I hope you did, too! Your reviews are so appreciated! Thanks!_

 _Next Chapter: Klaus meets Faith_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Surprises

 _******Where We Left Off******_

Klaus followed Xander into the gym where the teenagers were sparring. The girls ranged in age and size, but they all had this feral intensity that he'd never seen on ones so young. Davina may have come close to them, but the ferocity of the battle each was engaged in showed passion he'd never witnessed in the New Orleans' witch.

His attention was caught by a woman yelling at one of the students. He turned and was riveted. She was gorgeous. Although he normally preferred blondes, she oozed sexual energy like few women could ever master. Even as she barked orders and corrected one girl's stance, he was captivated.

"Who is that?" Klaus asked, unable to help himself. Then an image of Cami filled him, and he felt a flash of guilt. She was barely cold in her coffin, and he already admired some stranger. He would've never been worthy of such a one. Sighing, he pushed thoughts of his lost love aside.

"That is Faith," Xander said, giving him a knowing smirk. "Brace yourself," he said as Faith noticed them. She walked toward them.

Klaus decided it was a saunter, not a walk that she used to approach them. She flashed Klaus a look that stripped him bare. It was possibly the most carnal look a woman had ever given him. In spite of himself, he grinned.

"So who's Dimples?" Faith asked, curious.

"Faith, this is Klaus Mikaelson. He came here looking for a witch to help his cursed sister," Xander said.

"Cool," Faith said with a nod. "Gonna call Red?"

"Yeah," Xander said.

Klaus blinked. The woman didn't seem either surprised or curious about Klaus' need. "Who is Red?" he asked.

"Willow. My best friend," Xander supplied. "Also, the one responsible for all these slayers."

Klaus' eyes widened in surprise. "A slayer? This is a school for vampire slayers?" he asked in alarm.

Xander grinned. "Yep. Our friend Buffy was the only one. Then she died for a few minutes when she was sixteen. I saved her and that created a second line. That's how Faith became one. Then a few years ago, the First Evil was killing off all the potential slayers, so Willow did a spell that activated all potential slayers. We train them here," he explained.

Klaus' mind raced as several things became clear. These people would kill him if they knew what he was. Sure, he was unkillable, but did he need people with this type of power to target him? On the other hand, people with this type of power would make incredible allies. A witch would could create her own army would be an incredible asset. Klaus gave his new one-eyed friend—he'd make him his best friend—a wide grin. "I'm impressed," he said.

"So what are you?" Faith asked him, catching him off guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"I can sense you're not completely human," Faith told him, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm a type of werewolf," he explained.

"You got bit?" Xander asked. "We have a friend named Oz who became one because he was bit."

Klaus decided to give them some version of the truth. "No, I was born one. The gene isn't activated, though, unless you take an innocent life. My mother was witch, and she put a curse on me so that I could never turn," he explained. "A few years ago, I broke the curse, so that I can turn if I want."

Both of them were staring at Klaus in surprise. Xander shook his head. "Giles is going to die. He thinks he knows everything! How did he not know that werewolves could be a gene and not a virus?" Xander asked.

"Why would you want to be werewolf?" Faith asked.

"Why would I want to be a supernatural creature with increased strength, stamina, and healing?" Klaus asked pointedly.

Faith chuckled. "Good point," she acknowledged. "So if you need a witch so badly, why doesn't your mom help? She sounds pretty powerful."

"Well, until I heard about your friend, she was the most powerful witch I'd ever known. But she's dead and can't help me," Klaus said.

"Oh. Sorry," Faith said sheepishly.

"It's okay. She's been gone a long time," Klaus said easily. "Not sure she'd help, though, if she was alive. I was always the black sheep of my family, and my baby sister is very loyal to me."

Faith snickered. "Me, too," she said.

"My family only has black sheep," Xander said. "Drunk and stupid sheep."

"Aren't those the best kind?" Faith teased.

"My oldest sister is also a witch, but Freya hasn't had any luck so far," Klaus shared.

"Faith, can we go eat lunch now?" one of the girls asked, interrupting them.

"Sure," Faith said. "You're all dismissed." The girls started chattering like regular teenagers, laughing and teasing one another. Klaus found the change fascinating.

"They go from skilled fighters to girls that quickly?" Klaus asked in bemusement. Their youth was so apparent now.

"Yep," Xander said.

"Do you ever get used to that?" Klaus wondered.

"Nope," Xander said.

"We can't be all doom and gloom all the time," Faith said with a shrug.

"We may as well show him the cafeteria," Xander said.

"I don't know. It may scare him off," Faith said, eying him with intent. "I'd like to play with him some before he runs off."

Klaus was a man, and therefore could not be indifferent to such a clear invitation. He chuckled. "I can see you're a woman who goes after what she wants," he said.

"That's me," Faith said, giving him a hungry look. "We had an apocalypse last night and saving the world leaves me really horny."

Xander laughed and slapped her on the back. "Faith, you could leave him a little mystery. Guys like that," Xander said.

"You don't," she pointed out. "You were in love with two women who were even more blunt than me!"

They walked to the cafeteria teasing one another. Klaus could see that the two had a close bond, one formed in battle.

When they went into the cafeteria, he wasn't sure what he expected. However, it wasn't what he saw. It was like a feeding frenzy. The girls pushed and shoved and literally took food out of each other's plates. A few almost came to blows.

"Do they not get enough food?" Klaus asked in surprise.

"Oh, they get plenty," Xander said with a chuckle. "Their metabolism is faster than regular humans. Also, they're naturally competitive. They enjoy fighting over food."

Klaus watched the room as he sat at a smaller table with Faith and Xander. The food was decent, so he ate. Finally, he tore his eyes away from the young women and said, "When do you think you can call your witch friend?"

Xander pulled out his phone and pushed a button. "Hey, Will. There's a guy here that needs a curse broken. Think you can come help?" he asked. He listened and then said, "That's fine. See you then." After he hung up the phone, he turned to Klaus. "She'll be here in a day or so."

"Really?" Klaus asked hopefully. Never had he met a group of people so generous. "Just like that?"

"Well, sure," Xander replied, surprised at Klaus. "Why wouldn't she?"

"In my experience, people rarely do anything that can't be used to their advantage or without a price," Klaus responded.

"Sounds like you know a bunch of douchy people," Xander said.

"Assholes," Faith said in agreement.

"So your friend won't want anything from me?" Klaus asked.

"Just your soul," Faith joked. When Klaus looked alarmed, she burst out laughing. "Lighten up."

Klaus looked sheepish. "You are an unusual group," he said.

"That we are," Xander said happily.

They shared stories of their travels. Klaus was surprised how soothing he found their company. They had an easy comrade that he and his siblings used to have.

Klaus hung out with the two warriors the rest of the day. Xander told him how he lost his eye.

"Did you get to kill this evil priest?" Klaus asked.

"Not personally. But Buffy cut him in two with her shiny red scythe!" Xander said with a happy grin.

"Buffy? She's the first slayer, right?" Klaus asked, trying to keep it all straight.

"Yes, B, is the reason we're all here," Faith said. "She's the head of our organization. Since she spent seven years guarding a hellmouth, she decided she was done with that. Now she's mostly in Europe. There's a lot of demon clans over there. All the new slayers have made them nervous. She and Giles are brokering a peace agreement right now. That's where Red is at. As soon as they're done, she'll head this way."

Klaus didn't mind spending time with them until them. They were an entertaining lot. He watched Xander teach a class over weapons and tactics. He watched Faith make the strange Andrew guy cry when she broke one of his Star Wars toys. Amused, he began to learn more about the new group. For a group that faced death daily, they were surprisingly full of good cheer.

Somehow Faith convinced Xander that it was not too early to show Klaus all the best bars and clubs in the city. They got dinner and drinks at one place. Then Faith dragged them to another. She teased and flirted with both Klaus and Xander. Klaus enjoyed himself thoroughly. It was nice to not think about his recent tragedies and worries.

Then she took them to a club. Klaus sat at a table with Xander and watched her dance. She was a creature of passion and beauty. The way she moved was incredible. Nothing could constrain or bind her. Men joined her in the dance, and she allowed them to be close. Then she flitted a way.

"She's a tease," Klaus observed in amusement.

"That she is," Xander said. "Except when she's not. She used to be very promiscuous. Then she had a real relationship with Robin. They didn't work out, but she's choosier now."

"Does she ever get tired?" Klaus wondered.

"It takes a lot, but yes, she does. Battles that last a while will wear her down eventually. She is human after all," Xander said.

"Tell me about these vampires you kill," Klaus said, wanting to learn more about them. How would they react if they discovered he was one?

"We stake them, and they turn to dust. Not much to tell," Xander said, taking a sip of his beer.

Klaus was surprised. "Dust? I didn't know they turned to dust," he said.

"They do. The demon takes up shop in the human's dead body, so when the heart is pierced, the body disintegrates," Xander explained.

Klaus frowned. This wasn't what happened to his kind. Something was really strange. "How long have these vampires been around?" he asked.

"Since always. Demons used to walk the earth, according to Giles, our expert on the supernatural," Xander said. "The original ones were called Old Ones. Humans eventually banished them to the Deeper Well. But half breeds are still on earth now. That's how vampires came to be."

Klaus had heard of vampires with out of control blood lust, but it never occurred to him that they weren't from his family tree. How could they not know this?

Faith came up to their table. "One of you is going to dance with me!" she ordered.

"I think you need to break in our new friend here," Xander said, slapping Klaus on the back.

"It would be my pleasure," Klaus said gallantly as he rose to his feet.

Faith took his hand and led him to the center of the dance floor. "So are you having a good time?" she asked him as she moved to the music. Klaus mostly swayed and watched her.

He nodded. "I am," he said, flashing his dimple. "I can honestly say that except for the time I've spent with my daughter, I have not had much fun lately." His mind flashed to his night with Cami. That wasn't fun. That was pure joy.

Faith removed her hands from around his neck and stepped back as if scalded. "You have a daughter? Are you married?" she asked.

Klaus shook his head. "Never been married. My great blessing resulted from a drunken one-night stand. Best mistake of my life," Klaus said with a half-smile.

Faith was a bit weirded out, but she put her hand back around his neck. His affection for his daughter was real enough. He was unattached, so she wouldn't be a homewrecker if she decided to take him for a spin. "What is your daughter's name?" she asked.

"Hope," he said with a loving smile on his face. "She's the first heir in our family. My brother Elijah can't have children nor can my sister Rebekah. My oldest sister Freya has not tried yet."

"Wow, a family where infertility runs in it is unusual," Faith remarked. The music was loud, but they both had exceptional hearing.

"Not in my family tree," he remarked dryly.

Faith's attention was taken, though, by a nearby guy. Her spidey-sense was tingling. Since the closing of Sunnydale's hellmouth, she could sense demons much easier than normal. As meeting Klaus demonstrated, she could even sense other supernatural creatures. Of course, she'd never met a werewolf as hot as this guy.

"Excuse me. Duty calls," Faith said, walking away from Klaus.

Klaus frowned and watched her follow another guy who was laughing at a woman he was leading out of the club. Xander stood and began making his way to ward the entrance, so Klaus did so also.

Faith made it out of the club first. The vamp she'd spotted was predictably leading the girl down the nearby dark alley. She rolled her eyes. "Why are vamps so lame?" she mumbled. She followed along, pulling out her stake as they entered the alley.

Klaus was just a few steps behind her. He was curious, assuming she'd found prey. He knew the look of a hunt when he saw it. This slayer was fascinating. She moved like a panther stalking her prey. Klaus watched as she pulled the guy away from the girl and began hitting the man in the face. He leaned against the alley wall, the street light casting just enough glow to give a clear view. Xander came up and stood next to him.

"She gets off way too much on beating a guy senseless," Xander said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Is that a guy?" Klaus asked pointedly. The man had transformed and snarled the word, "Slayer!"

"No, but she still enjoys the violence a bit too much," Xander countered. "She's very different from Buffy. For Buffy, it's a job. She does it because it's her duty, and she's good at it. For Faith, it's a rush, a turn-on."

Klaus liked this slayer even more. She was a predator like him. If only she didn't kill vampires for a living, he'd like her even more. However, this creature she was fighting didn't seem like his brethren. When she stabbed him in the heart, he literally turned to dust. Klaus felt something inside him relax.

They didn't kill his kind of vampire. Maybe they could handle learning the truth about him.

Could he risk his sister's health on a gamble?

****** _To Be Continued******_

 _I think there will be one more chapter and then a hiatus until season 3 is finished. I'd like to adapt this story to the rest of the current season! Thanks so much for reading! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fitting In

 _*****Two Days Later*****_

Klaus had spent the past two days with his new friends in Cleveland. They showed him both a good time and introduced him to things he had never experienced before. He wished Elijah was here. His brother would've been even more fascinated than he. They spent most of their times with humans, werewolves, and other vampires like them. They were unaware of just how many demons that existed on the planet. Xander had been giving him quite the education.

When the girls had discovered that Klaus was an artist, they began pestering him to draw them. One even produced a sketchpad and charcoals. They were devious minxes. It was odd to not be feared by so many. Klaus doubted they'd fear him if he told them exactly who and what he was. The girls were fearless Amazons. He spent several hours in the afternoon drawing them. Then Faith chased them away.

"Sorry about that," she said, shaking their head. "They're shameless."

"Not a problem," Klaus said as he continued to draw, focusing on her as his new subject.

"Red will be here tonight. If anyone can help your sister, she can," Faith said. She watched Klaus continue to sketch while she stood there. He was a strange man. He sought being a werewolf because he admittedly wanted the power. She admired his boldness and his frankness. He had a soul of an artist, but she suspected he was hiding something.

"I hope so. My sister has been by my side for ten centuries," he said absently. He had to get the eyes right. Faith's eyes were so full of passion and mischief.

"Ten centuries, huh? Sounds like a drag," Faith said casually. She moved closer as she played with the cross necklace around her neck. Why would he say that? Was he just exaggerating or had he been alive that long? That would make him the oldest person she'd ever heard of. Did werewolves live that long? Her understanding of werewolves began and ended with Oz. She took off her necklace, swirling it around. "Hey, Dimples, catch," she called out as she threw the cross necklace to him.

Klaus looked up and caught the cross in his hand. He gave her a puzzled look as he looked down at the necklace. His hand didn't burn, so there went her new vampire theory. "Why are you throwing your jewelry at me?" he asked.

"I was testing your reflexes," she said. "I'm bored. Do you want to spar?"

Klaus had learned in the two days he'd spent in this building full of extraordinary women that they couldn't go very long without fighting. If there were no monsters to slay, they'd start fighting one another. He'd already seen three knock out brawls that Faith and Xander dismissed as no big deal. It was disconcerting at first because of their youth. However, he'd already grown fond of them. They reminded him of his little wolf. Hayley would fit right in with these women. He really hoped his daughter would grow up to be as strong as these women. It brightened his heart to think of her fighting with worthy women like this.

"Sure," he said, putting down his pencil with a smirk. The girls had asked him a few times to spar, but he'd resisted. It seemed wrong. For all their fierceness, the girls had an innocence and love of life that he didn't want to taint in any way. Although they should be natural enemies, Klaus found himself admiring the people in the school and what they were doing more all the time.

Faith led him to one of the smaller training rooms. "Don't worry, Dimples. I'll go easy on you," Faith said with a smirk.

"That won't be necessary. I think I can hold my own," Klaus said. He wasn't planning on using his vamp speed, but he also knew that if he made it easy for her, she wouldn't respect him nearly as much.

Faith took a swing right away, grinning when he managed to easily dodge it. "So how do you look so young if you've been alive for ten centuries?" she asked as she swung and missed again.

Klaus grimaced as he recalled his careless, distracted reply. "It feels like ten centuries when you're never away from one another," he explained as he swung his fist, hitting her in the jaw. Her head swung back and she grinned.

"Not bad," she said in approval. Then she began to fight in earnest. Faith was impressed. He was fast. Almost too fast. She landed a blow hard to his stomach, followed by a brutal upper cut to his chin.

Before he could recover, she swept his legs out from under him. When he fell to the ground, she landed on top of him. He didn't struggle as she grinned down at him.

"You seem to have me right where you want me," Klaus said with smirk.

"I wonder what to do first?" she asked, her eyes locked with his.

"Surprise me," Klaus suggested with a grin.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed and moved down to seal his lips with her own.

Klaus' arms wrapped around her as he returned her kiss with equal ardor. He gasped when her wily hands moved under his waist band, fondling him.

"Easy, love," he said, pulling up her hand. His own hands this swept under her shirt, pulling it off. He was about to unclasp her bra when a voice interrupted.

"Damn it, Faith! How many times do I have to tell you no hanky-panky in the training room? There's no lock on the door!" Xander scolded, frowning in disapproval.

"Risk of discovery is half the fun, Xan," Faith said with a mischievous grin. However, she reached for her shirt and slipped it on.

Klaus took a deep breath and got control of himself. The woman was sultry minx who knew how to drive a man mad. He grinned.

"Well, you're going to have to have fun later. We have a situation down at the docks," Xander shared.

Cleveland bordered one of the Great Lakes. Occasionally, the city had issues with criminal activity down there. "What's wrong? You know it's not our job to police the city," Faith reminded him.

"There's a rumor of some type of water monster that ate a dock worker," Xander said. "Of course, the police don't confirm that and insist the guy just drowned."

"Looks like the Sunnydale syndrome is starting to set in," Faith said with a sigh.

"The Sunnydale syndrome?" Klaus inquired.

"It's where people in a city pretend nothing weird's going on or they blatantly ignore or rationalize what they've seen," Faith said. "Sunnydale police consistently used gangs on PCP or death by barbeque fork."

Klaus grinned. "Death by fork? Seriously?" he asked, surprised.

"Once Buffy defeated a huge vampire in front of dozens of classmates, and the next day everyone acted like nothing had happened. Or that she just like the criminal element," Xander said, recalling Buffy's first few weeks at school.

"It's not unusual for humans to look for a reason to explain the unreasonable," Klaus said, not overly surprised. He'd seen similar things in his long life.

He went with the girls and Xander to the docks. Xander took Faith and six other women.

The docks were quiet. He moved around sensing something but not seeing anything. Then something pulled him down from below. He fell into the lake with a splash.

Faith heard the splash and run toward the noise. She looked to see who was missing. Klaus. Something must've got him.

She heard another splash and ran in the direction of the noise. "Klaus! Klaus! Are you okay?" she called out.

All of a sudden something flew out of the water. When it landed, she realized it was Klaus. However, he wasn't the smiling dimpled guy she'd gotten to know. Instead, his eyes were yellow, his face was veiny, and he had fangs.

"What the hell?" she demanded. He sure as hell didn't look like any werewolf she'd ever seen!

Klaus was more than a little annoyed. The creature that had dragged him underwater was incredibly strong with more than two arms. It took tremendous effort to grab a hold of it and prevent it from eating Klaus like it wanted to. Fortunately, Klaus was able to break its neck.

Unfortunately, he revealed his vampire nature to his new friends. His eyes connected with Faith's, who was looking at him in surprise. Before he could answer her question, though, more of the ground beneath them was ripped up as the creatures pulled anyone nearby into the water.

"Christ! Xander!" Faith yelled, calling for help. She tried to pulled one of the creatures off one of her girls. It looked like an octopus man. It has tentacles that were squeezing her slayer. Her eyes flashed angrily. She swung the sword she'd brought, cutting off tentacles. However, they grew back right away.

Xander shot his crossbow, the arrow finding its way into the thing's head. He followed it with two more. The demon finally stilled.

"God, Trish, are you okay?" Faith asked the slayer.

"Yes," she said with a shudder.

A few other cries for help pulled her away. Both girls ran to help their friends. Faith heard a splash and a cry. She turned and saw Klaus dive into the water to help one of the girls. She didn't know what the hell he was and right now he didn't care. All that mattered was killing these things and getting her girls out safely.

In the water, Klaus struggled against the appendixes that were wrapped around the young slayer. This was Betty. She was very sweet with somber eyes. Klaus had drawn her picture just a few hours ago. Though superpowered, the girl was still human. She would drown soon if he didn't get her free. He ripped off two tentacles the old-fashioned way—by brute force. Betty didn't stop kicking and punching. She looked at Klaus with desperate eyes.

Klaus hadn't been able to save Kol. He hadn't yet been able to save Rebekah. But he would save this fierce slayer who was too young to die. With all his strength, he pushed through its back and reached for its heart. Quickly, he ripped it out, its tentacles going still. Then he grabbed Betty and swam upward, breaking the surface.

"Oh, God! Betty!" someone exclaimed.

Klaus swam toward the dock with the girl. She'd gone limp, so he didn't slow down. He saw Xander hanging over the dock, holding out his hand. Klaus pushed Betty up so that Xander could grab her and pull her out of the water. Xander laid her out on the dock.

"She's not breathing!" he exclaimed as Klaus pulled himself onto the dock next to them. He took in the nearby threats. Faith and another girl were tearing apart one of the creatures as four other girls worked to kill two more.

Xander began pushing on her chest, trying to push out the water. "Tilt up Betty's head and give her some air!" Xander ordered.

Klaus did so, breathing into the young woman.

"Come on, Betty!" Xander urged. He couldn't bear to lose another one. Finally, she coughed up some water and took a deep breath. "Thank God!"

Seeing that Betty was okay, Klaus jumped up and went to the nearest creature. One of the girls was tangled up in its tentacles and the other was trying to avoid its razor sharp teeth. Klaus moved in a blur behind it and broke its neck.

Faith swung her sword and chopped off the head of the one she was fighting. It seemed to be the only way to kill these things. However, she glanced over and saw Klaus break the neck of another. Faith wasn't sure she could do that, so the man was obviously incredibly strong.

What the hell was he?

Finally, the creatures were all dead.

"This totally makes me miss my swim coach from SunnyD. All he wanted to do was turn his team into water creatures that _didn't_ want to eat people!" Xander quipped.

"Yea, this was a bit insane even by hellmouth standards," Faith agreed.

"What do you want us to do with the bodies?" Trish asked.

"Just shove them into the water. The fish can get plenty of food for a while," Faith said.

While the others took care of the demon corpses, Xander and Faith fixed Klaus with pointed stares.

"So you're awfully nifty there with the superstrength and superspeed," Xander said easily. "It's daylight and you were able to give Betty CPR. So vampire seems to be out of the question. You can't be just a simple werewolf."

"So what the hell are you?" Faith demanded to know.

Klaus sighed, eying them warily. How would they react when they found out the truth?

***** _To Be Continued*****_


	5. Chapter 5

**This was never meant to be a long story, so I hope you like the final chapter. If you want a longer story, you'll have to read "Always and Forever Yours." I may, of course, write a sequel to this next summer, so follow me if you don't already. I'd like to write Faith/Klaus meeting up again someday! I think this season's ending with Klaus trapped behind a wall would make for a good springboard for a new story. Maybe Faith to the rescue?**

Chapter 5: Faith and Hope

 _******Where We Left Off******_

Xander and Faith were looking at Klaus waiting for answers when Betty interrupted. "I don't care what he is. He saved my life," she said to Faith and Xander. She turned to Klaus and hugged him. Klaus couldn't remember the last time someone not related to him did such a thing. For a moment, he was frozen. Then he returned her hug. "Thank you," she said, smiling up at him.

"It was my pleasure," Klaus said, giving her a warm smile. "You and your friends are brave and selfless. The world is so much better with you in it."

She beamed at him in approval and then turned to Faith. "Can you yell at him later? I want to go home," she said.

Faith nodded. "Fine. We'll table this for now," she said. However, she still eyes Klaus with suspicion.

Klaus said nothing as they drove back to the school. Xander and Betty rode in his car. Xander chattered about the monsters they'd just killed.

When they pulled up to the school, Betty jumped out. Xander turned to Klaus. "I'm not sure what you are, but saving the life of my girls goes a long way," Xander told him before getting out of the car.

Klaus was encouraged by his words but knew that Faith would make the final decision. He both needed their help for Rebekah, and he didn't want to lose the new alliance he'd forged with the lot of them.

Faith led him and Xander to Robin Wood's office. She gave Wood a report of what went down. She left nothing out. When she was done, Wood stared at Klaus with an unblinking, considering gaze.

Finally, he spoke. "You've not been completely honest with us," he accused, a note of reproach in his voice.

"I have lied about nothing. My sister has been hexed and needs someone with powerful magic to break it," Klaus said.

"You said you were a werewolf, yet Faith described you doing things no werewolf can do," Wood pointed out.

"I am special—as is my family," Klaus said carefully. He wasn't sure if honesty would make things better or worse.

Xander sensed his reluctance. "Look, we don't condemn anyone out of hand. People screw up. Faith here killed a few people and aligned herself with our mayor who turned into a giant snake on the day of my high school graduation. A lot of people died. We forgave. Willow almost destroyed the world once. We helped her, and she's great now. We don't expect perfection. But we have to know what we're dealing with," Xander explained.

Klaus blinked, not expecting the confession or acceptance. "My mother was a very powerful witch. A thousand years ago, my youngest brother was killed by a werewolf. Unbeknownst to myself and my siblings, I was a product of her indiscretion with one of wolves from the same pack. After my baby brother was killed, my parents sought a way to protect them from the wolves. She cast a spell to make us immortal. It turned us into vampires," he shared.

Faith looked incredulous. "How can you be a vampire? Nothing soulless can get through Willow's protection wards. Not to mention, you don't react to crosses or daylight. Nor do you look like any vampire I've ever seen!" she said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the kind of vampire you and your slayers kill. We've only been around a thousand years. We have souls. We can choose to act like monsters and turn off our emotions, but we have the conscience of our human counterparts," Klaus explained.

"So you're not a werewolf?" Xander asked, confused.

"I'm actually the rarest of creatures—a hybrid. I'm a vampire and a werewolf. My siblings are all vampires, however," Klaus explained.

"Are there lots of vampires like you? Giles is going to be really upset 'cause he didn't know this!" Xander exclaimed.

"My siblings and I have sired a few over the years," Klaus said evasively.

"How many siblings do you have?" Faith asked.

"Finn, the oldest, was killed a few years ago. We are most impervious to death. There used to be a weapon that could kill us. However, after it killed Finn and Kol, my younger brother, we managed to destroy it," Klaus shared.

"So there's just you, your sister, and your one older brother?" Xander asked.

Klaus nodded. "Yes, Elijah is the head of our family—the best of us. He is now taking care of my daughter and her mother," Klaus said.

"How can a vampire have a baby?" Xander asked.

"The Powers can interfere sometimes like with Angel," Faith reminded him.

"True," Xander said.

"I'm a werewolf, and somehow managed to do the impossible with another werewolf after centuries of not procreating," Klaus said dryly.

"Sounds like the PTB were messing with you, too," Faith said knowingly.

"PTB?" Klaus asked.

"The Powers That Be. Some higher powers that give prophecies and yank our chains," Faith explained.

"That's as good an explanation as any," Klaus said with a shrug.

"So your sister is really hexed?" Xander asked.

"Yes. We have a spelled dagger keeping her asleep so she doesn't try to kill anyone," Klaus said. "The hex makes her mad."

"And she's strong like you?" Faith inquired.

"Not as strong. No one is. However, she is the strongest woman I've ever known, the most fierce, the most loyal," Klaus said.

"You must love her a lot," Xander said knowingly.

"She is my family. Always and forever," Klaus said firmly. "In a thousand years, she has rarely left my side for long."

"We understand family loyalty," Xander said. "So does Willow. She will help you."

Klaus stared at them in surprise. He wasn't sure when he'd lost his faith in the innate goodness of mankind. Probably when his father tied him up during his first werewolf change, and Elijah helped him. Cami had worked to inspire him to be better. His daughter had given him and his family hope for their future. However, things seem to always go wrong for him and his family. These people, though, were willing to overlook any of his past crimes and judge him solely on their interaction with him. Even after a thousand years of living on this earth, people could still surprise him.

"I would be eternally grateful for her help. My family and I will repay you," Klaus vowed.

Xander slapped him on the back. "No worries. We have lots of demon friends, but you're the first hybrid. Just stay away from Buffy. She's got a thing for bad boys," Xander joked.

Faith frowned at the thought. She'd lost a lot of things to Buffy. Normally, she didn't mind too much because Buffy was the better slayer in many ways. Plus, B had forgiven Faith for the many ways she'd hurt and betrayed her. However, the idea of Buffy with Klaus really pissed Faith off. Even though he was more than the simple werewolf she'd thought, his appeal hadn't waned.

Making a decision, she reached for his hand. "This bad boy won't have the energy for B. I saw him first," she said with a grin and a wink.

Xander snickered. "Don't break him. He's got a daughter, Faith," he teased.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on him," Faith said, giving Klaus a sultry grin. Then she tugged on his hand and pulled him out of the room.

Klaus grinned, enjoying her boldness. Normally, he was the pursuer—at least with woman of worth.

Faith led him to her bedroom and locked the door after they were inside. "So why don't you show me what exactly it means to be a hybrid?" she asked as she leaned against the shut door and grinned at him.

"Hybrids are bold and fearless," he said.

"That's good. So am I," she said with arrogance.

"Come here," he ordered, beckoning to her.

"Ohhh, so forceful!" Faith said in approval.

"Take off your clothes," Klaus ordered.

Faith slowly pulled off her jacket as she kicked off her shoes. Then she lifted her t-shirt over her head, tossing it carelessly to the side. Grinning, she bent down, showing her impressive breasts nestled in her black silk bra as she peeled off her socks.

Klaus watched in approval as she slowly teased him, taking her time undressing. As she stepped out of her pants, he stepped out of his own shoes and shirt. When she moved to unsnapped her bra, he held up a hand. "Give me that pleasure," he said, holding out hand. She pulled her toward him. Then he kissed her hungrily, his hand moving to her back and unsnapping her bra.

Faith, never one to let a guy do all the work, moved her hands to unsnap his jeans. She wasted no time and reached inside to push them down along with his tidy whities.

Klaus was taken by surprise, however, when she went down on her knees, wrapping her hot lips around his hardening dick.

He allowed her to work her magic a few minutes before pulling her up. "You are extremely talented," he said in approval.

Faith grinned. "You've never been with a slayer," she said. She moved to whisper in his ear. "The key word is stamina. I bet you'll get tired before me." She bit his ear.

Klaus' mind went completely blank at both her words and action. Never had he been so turned on. He grinned back at her. "I'll take that bet," he said. Then he kissed her again.

It was several hours and many orgasms later that they both fell back onto the bed breathing heavy. Faith looked over at her new favorite hybrid with an exhausted smile. "How about we call it a draw?" she suggested.

Klaus grinned, feeling better than he had in a long time. His slayer was a true minx—one with skills he'd not encountered in centuries. "I think that's a fine idea," he said, reaching to pull her closer, resting her head against his chest.

Faith listened to his heartbeat. "Your heart beats," she said in surprise.

"Does not the heart of all living things beat?" Klaus asked.

She shook her head. "No. Angel's doesn't. Nor does Spike's," she said.

"Exes?" he inquired.

She scoffed. "Buffy's exes," she answered. "Angel is my friend, though. He saved me from being consumed by the darkness. Have you ever had a friend like that?"

Klaus thought about it. "I've had Elijah. He is forever trying to save me from myself," Klaus shared, stroking her bare back slowly.

"Sounds like a good brother to have," she observed.

"Yes," Klaus said. "Do you have siblings?"

She shook her head. "No, but I have Xander. He's better than any brother," she remarked.

"I can see that," Klaus remarked. "I have a human friend like that." Then he recalled Cami's death. "I mean, I did. My enemy killed her." There had been the beginning of more, but Aurora destroyed it before he and Cami could explore the real feelings between them. Not wanting to mar their time together, he pushed away the anger that came as he thought of his loss.

Faith looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she said with compassion.

"It happened right before I came here," he shared, surprised at his sudden desire to purge himself of his burden.

"Did you kill the guy who killed her?" Faith asked.

"Aurora, an ex from centuries ago, is more than a little insane. She was the first vampire my sister made. She compelled Cami to kill herself," Klaus revealed. His anger surfaced once more. He grimaced.

Faith winced. "Were you there?" she asked. She stroked his chest, calming him.

Klaus nodded. "I was asleep, though, and could not stop her," he said.

"Do you need me to slay this vampire for you?" Faith offered.

Klaus tightened his arms around her, hugging her, grateful. "I appreciate the offer. But this is one battle I must fight on my own. Getting my sister freed from her curse will be more than enough aid," he said.

Faith raised up. "If Red cannot do it, no one can," Faith said confidently. "Since she's raised the dead, created slayers, restored souls, and moved to other realms with her magic, I'm sure she can do it."

Klaus closed his eyes, feeling good about the future. He had made some new and powerful friends. He had connected with Faith, a woman of incredible beauty and power. Soon his sister would be whole again.

Then he'd deal with his enemies. No one would hurt his family without suffering dearly.

****** _The End******_

 _Yes, I'm leaving this story on a cliffhanger of sorts. You can imagine what happens next. Or I'll write the tale and move the action to New Orleans. Reviews are what make posting worthwhile, so take a minute and let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see in the future. Thanks so much!_


End file.
